Cross (Forever)
Cross (Japanese: クロス Cross) is a character in the twentieth Pokémon movie, I Choose You!. He is the rival of Ash Ketchum and the original Trainer of Ash's Charmander. History In I Choose You! Cross was first seen walking through a forest where he had previously abandoned a Charmander that he was raising. To Cross's surprise, Charmander had obeyed his orders to wait where he left it despite the risk of staying out during a pouring rainstorm. When Charmander saw its former Trainer, it ran up to Cross and hugged him, only for Cross to kick it off his leg and tell it to leave him alone. Ash and Verity, having seen the whole incident, told Cross off for leaving Charmander out to die. Cross then told them that only the strong were meant to survive before leaving. As he walked away, Cross introduced himself and proclaimed his intent on becoming the strongest Trainer around. Later, at a library, Cross overheard Ash and his friends reading about the legend of the Rainbow Hero, a Trainer given a Rainbow Wing by Ho-Oh, which signified that they are worthy of battling it. The next day, at a town, Cross used his Incineroarto battle against Ash's Charmeleon, which had evolved from the Charmander Cross released before. While it initially appeared that Charmeleon had the advantage in the battle, it was defeated after Incineroar revealed its ability to get stronger after taking damage. Gloating over his victory, Cross insulted Ash and called him the worst Trainer he had ever seen before taking his leave. Later, Cross traveled to Mount Tensei, where he challenged Ash for ownership of the Rainbow Wing. In the battle, Cross used Incineroar against Ash's Charmeleon again, but the battle ended in Ash's victory after Charmeleon evolved into a Charizard. Defeated, Cross recalled Incineroar and revealed that, like Ash, he also saw Ho-Oh at one point, but didn't receive a Rainbow Wing. Angered that a Trainer he considered weak was chosen to be the Rainbow Hero instead of him, Cross stole Ash's Rainbow Wing and attempted to summon Ho-Oh himself. Due to the wickedness in his heart, the Rainbow Wing immediately lost its color, causing the skies to turn black once Cross put the wing on Rainbow Rock. Angered by this, Marshadow, who had been observing the battle between Cross and Ash the entire time, attacked Cross and tried to seal the Rainbow Wing away, only to become corrupted by the evil tainting it. Cross tried to take the Rainbow Wing back by force, but Marshadow used its powers to take control of Cross's Lycanroc and forced it to attack its Trainer. Marshadow then took control of the other Pokémon living in the area and used them to form a small army to attack everyone. While the others battled Marshadow and its army, Cross freed Lycanroc from Marshadow's control by making Lycanroc remember the day they first met. Afterwards, Cross and Lycanroc joined the others in facing Marshadow's army. After Marshadow was defeated, Cross watched as Ash challenged Ho-Oh to a battle. After Ash's battle concluded, Cross, having had a change of heart, said his goodbyes to Ash and his friends. As he left, Cross promised to challenge Ash to another battle after he got stronger, and told Ash not to lose again until that day comes. Personality He is a boy that believes strength is everything and aims to become the ultimate Trainer. He abandoned his Charmander when he deemed it too weak and wouldn't listen when Ash told him that Pokémon and trainer have to work together to become strong. Pokemon On Hand Abandoned Voice Actors * Ryōta Ōsaka (Japanese) * Billy Bob Thompson (English) Gallery Cross M20 manga.png|Cross in the manga Trivia *Cross's character and role bear a number of similarities to those of Damian in the original series. *Cross's necklace bears the image of an Unown X. Category:Pokémon trainers Category:Canon Characters